The iPod Challenge
by Mage of Doom
Summary: 10 Different songs   10 Different SasuNaru based storylines! First time I've done this so.. no flames! Sorry for the mistake I did with pairing! DX Hopefully it says Naruto and Sasuke now!


**The iPod Challenge**

**Okay so I thought I'd try out the iPod challenge, seeing as it looks fun.**

**If you want to try it yourself, here are the rules!**

**1. Put your iPod on shuffle.**

** matter what songs playing you right a drabble-type story based on the song.**

**3. You only have until the end of the song to complete it.**

**4. Do this another 9 times! xD**

**Song 1 : All Time Low - Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't**

Naruto sighed heavily and gazed out of the window. _'Ive fought it for a long time now.. guess I was just in denial...' _he thought.

It was true after all.. he was even ditching his friends for this guy.

He groaned and held his head in his hands.

He had always been confident but this boy had managed to knock that out of him immediately.

Naruto was to drop everything at his command, If Sasuke had a phone call Naruto was to be quiet and Naruto was to do everything he was told.

His friends had told him to leave but he couldnt.

Cos he was damned if he did him, Damned if he didn't.

**Song 2 : Skye Sweetnam - Music Is My Boyfriend**

Sasuke swayed to the jumping bassline and let loose.

The thumps, the sweat, the grinding of bodies on the dancefloor was intoxicating and Sasuke was far from sober.

He could clearly see men eyeing up as his body writhed in pleasure.

_'Hmph. They wish.. I'm taken.' _Sasuke smirked.

"You got a man, baby?" A husky voice breathed down Sasuke's pale neck.

"Yeah. He's a hotty." Sasuke paused before moving his body wildly to the dropped bassline.

"Where is he? He ditch you?" The man laughed.

Sasuke could hear the lust in his voice.

"No. He's always with me. He's making me lose it..My boyfriend is music." Sasuke moaned and pushed the man away as he caught eyes with the blonde DJing this night.

"..Mm I gotta meet this dobe.."

**Song 3 : Captain Jack Sparrow - I've Got A Jar Of Dirt**

Naruto giggled with glee.

"I've got a cup of ramen, I've got a cup of ramen, and guess what's inside it~" He sang happily as he twirled his beloved food around.

"Naruto seems to be acting a bit strange.." Kakashi muttered.

"No shit." Sasuke snorted.

"I GOT A CUP OF RAMEN, I GOT A CUP OF RAMEN, I GOT A CUP OF RAMEN AND GUESS WHAT'S INSIDE I-

"Enough!" Sakura yelled and punched the blonde boy to the ground.

**Song 4 : Lustra - Scotty Doesn't Know**

"Gaara doesn't know that Naruto and me do it at my place every sunday." Sasuke yawned boredly.

Itachi had walked in on something that had blinded his already fading eyesight.

"He think's I'm going to church.." Naruto said shyly.

"Too late baby, your burning up in hell with me.." Sasuke smirked and nipped at the blondes neck.

"WHY?" Itachi screeched.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hey guess what Itachi.. we've done it in the parking lot, his front lawn, in the snow.. hell I did Naru-chan on Gaaras birthday too."

"AGH! I'M TELLING!" Itachi shouted.

"DON'T TELL GAARA!" Both teens yelled simultaneously.

**Song 5 - Metro Station - Kelsey**

Naruto smiled lovingly down at the the boy resting his head on his chest.

"You know I'll always let you in..Oh Sasuke.. you.." He murmured against the thick silky black hair he was level with.

"Do you know how I feel?" Sasuke had asked earlier.

To which the blonde nodded and grinned.

"Oh yeah, believe me I've been there. But I'd swim the ocean for you.. Sasuke."

He was all Naruto had ever wanted.

"I want you so much..I need your touch..." Sasuke had moaned underneath his blonde lover.

"Whoa, Oh Sasuke.."

**Song 6 : TATU - Malchik Gay**

Sakura sighed heavily and watched her teammates from across the room enviously.

"Handsome..tender..soft.." She sighed as she gazed at the raven haired boy.

As usual, Sasuke had looked straight through her all day.

"I can't erase what I feel." She declared to herself.

She watched as Naruto encased the smaller boy in a passionate kiss.

"I just want you to hold me like Naruto does..." She whimpered.

"I can be all you need.." She murmured and felt her eyes pool up with hot tears.

"Sakura... you need to get over that he's gay." Kakashi advised warmly and petted her head.

**Song 7 : Nevershoutnever - Can't Stand It**

"Sasuke I love you, I never want to let go.. and everything you do is super fucking cute!" Naruto announced cheerfully.

"Dobe.. why the hell are you singing at this time in the morning?" Sasuke growled and wrinkled his nose.

"Cos everything you do is super duper cute!" Naruto cooed and pounced on the raven.

"Get off, baka!" Sasuke hissed and batted him away with a pillow.

"You know I'd do anything to please you, just to make it through another year!" Naruto whined in defense.

"THEN SHUT UP! IT'S 5:00 AM!"

"Okay..." Naruto pouted and climbed into bed, hugging his boyfriend from behind.

"..You know the way you need your sleep is super duper cute." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh for gods sake!"

**Song 8 : Hatsune Miku - Love Is War**

Narutos eyes flickered open.

Monochrome clouds..

Shadows cast by sunlight..

"My battle ground.." He mused dryly.

The trees were blurred.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in frustration and threw kunai at the fuzzy objects.

_"What a fool you are.." _Naruto could already imagine what Sasuke would say if he could see him in this state.

But he couldn't..he was with another.. and happy..

"DAISUKI!" Naruto screamed through his tears at the sky.

His voice was cracked and broken.

"I love you..I'll fight this...and I'll be awaken by your kiss."

**Song 9 : Skye Sweetnam - Tangled Up In Me**

Sasuke sneered and rammed his foot against the coke machine angrily.

"COME ON! I'm late I don't need this crap!" He seethed angrily.

"Hey, you need some help with that?" a helpful voice asked.

"Pssh, move along, dobe." Sasuke dismissed him and turned to hide his flushed face.

"Hey come on, I just wanna get to know ya!" the blonde insisted.

"Heh. Then take a few lessons on reverse psychology, Dobe." Sasuke brushed past him.

_'Cant he see I want him, by the way I push him away?'_

"Sasuke what's wrong, I know you well enough to know your never red!" Naruto babbled.

"You think that you know me?" Sasuke replied in a mocking manner.

"Yeah! But I don't get why your always so cold to me." Naruto put on his puppy eyes.

"I do it all for your reaction." Sasuke smirked and turned on his hell, pinning the taller blonde against the wall.

"S-Sasuke.. what are you doing?" Naruto's face flooded red.

The boy ignored the ramblings and pressed his lips against the others.

"Get tangled up in me."

**Song 10 : Green Day - American Idiot**

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" Naruto bashed his head furiously to the loud drums.

"Well your disgracing Japan enough as it is, so quit it!" Sasuke seethed.

"Well maybe I'm the fuckhead of Japan." Naruto countered.

"Theres no maybe about it." Sasuke retorted.

"Your just part of a subliminal mind, fuck Uchihas!" Naruto declared and flipped the raven off.

"This is a message going to idiot Naruto. Turn off your fucking radio." Sasuke demanded.

"HELL NO!"

**Sucked didnt they T.T**

**I was actually really bummed out cos a really good song called Kickstarts by Example came on right after that song**

**Me : AGH! THAT WOULD OF BEEN SO EASY TO WRITE! DX**

**Anyways. R&R? :3**


End file.
